1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic device and a mounting structure therefor.
2. Related Background Art
As a device which varies an electric characteristic in response to changes in temperature, a multilayer ceramic device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 62-137804 has conventionally been known, for example.